


You're a Terrible Cook

by GenFourie



Series: Relationship Evolved [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: To keep their relationship under wraps, Arthur teases Merlin in public.





	You're a Terrible Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessaCalanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaCalanor/gifts).



> This work is not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.  
> For the lovely NessaCalanor. Happy Birthday!!

Another banquet was upon them. Arthur enjoyed a royal banquet as much as the next King, but the frequency had become tiring. He glanced around the embellished room, checking on his knights. Leon and Elyan were telling a large group of guest about their most recent hunt, Percival was shoveling food into his mouth, and at the end of the table, Gwaine and Lancelot were drinking and gossiping like schoolgirls. Arthur smiled, content. He was happy with the way his life had turned out. He had the strongest, most loyal knights, who just happened to be his best friends and he had the best, most devoted servant of all time, who happened to be his wonderful boyfriend.

He glanced to his right and saw Merlin at his side, like he always was. He was holding a pitcher of wine and staring straight ahead. Seeing his partner right next to him filled Arthur with a sense of calm that warmed his very soul. He smiled from ear to ear. _Yeah, I couldn't be happier._

He looked away from Merlin. This wasn't the time to be getting lost in lovey dovey thoughts. He heard someone comment on the food as Merlin poured him some more wine. He may have had one too many drinks with dinner because he was feeling...giddy. "See what I mean Merlin," He proclaimed loudly, "Everyone agrees that you are a terrible cook!"

Many of the guests began to chuckle, while Arthur laughed boisterously. Merlin didn't react to the comment in any way. He didn't flinch or even say a word. He didn't have to, his look said it all, he was pissed. For some reason that only made Arthur laugh harder.

Gwaine stepped up to Merlin, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "Don't be too hard on him, your Highness, he may not be the best cook," he started, smiling widely at Merlin and giving him a wink, "but at least he can cook better than you!" Everyone cheered and agreed before going back to their meals.

**********

As soon as the first guests started leaving the banquet, Arthur tugged Merlin's hand and motioned him to follow. He had done his kingly duties, now it was time to have some fun. He had to admit he was a bit wobbly when he stood up. Merlin held his shoulders to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face as he accompanied Arthur to his chambers.

"I'm starting to think that Gwaine likes me more than you do," Merlin pulled his top off and tossed it to the ground as soon as the doors were closed. He headed straight to the window that overlooked the courtyard and opened it. Arthur had come to discover that was where Merlin did his best brooding.

"Aww, don't be like that," Arthur said seductively as he scooted up behind Merlin, placed his hands on his waist and pulled him backwards, "You know I love you the most." He starting nibbling on Merlin's ear slowly, knowing that as the quickest way to forgiveness.

They had both decided it would be best to keep their relationship a secret for now. For the last couple of weeks, Arthur made sure to tease Merlin every time they were with his knights, so they wouldn't become suspicious. But his knights weren't here and it was time to show Merlin just how loved he really was. And Arthur truly did love him. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes. He wanted to show Merlin that just because they had to keep their relationship hidden, it didn't mean he loved him any less. Though thanks to the strong wine, he was currently unable to form complete sentences, so he just kissed and nipped and Merlin's neck, showing his love, instead of speaking it.

As predicted, Merlin groaned and his body melted against Arthur's. Arthur loved that sounds and wanted to hear it again, but before he could turn Merlin and kiss him passionately, his playful mood took over. "I actually love your cooking baby," Arthur joked as he led Merlin to the bed.

Merlin just scoffed at his playful partner and wrapped his arms around Arthur and tipped them both on the bed, his anger forgotten.

Fin


End file.
